My Home
by BrittanaBoobs
Summary: Brittiago AU. Assistant Dance Teacher Brittany is performing in an assembly but is sad that her boyfriend Santiago, who's in the army, isn't able to watch the show. What she doesn't know is that a special surprise is on the wait for her One-Shot for now, possible Multi-Chap story


**A/N1**

 **Hello everybody, this is a re-post of a One-Shot I wrote a while ago and I even posted it in my prompt thingy, so you may have read it already. I edited some parts and hopefully got rid of most spelling/grammar errors.**

 **I decided to post it on its own cuz it has a potential to become a multi-chap fic, depending on your reactions and my ideas. If you want to see something happening for/in this story, please leave it in a review or send me a PM**

 **Small note: Britt is 24 and Santiago is 26**

 **Hope you enjoy this story. R &R**

 **XOX**

 _My Home_

 _Britt's pov_

"Did they change the lighting plan for the 3rd song?" Mike asks while he looks down at his IPad and then quickly back up at Kurt who is in charge of the staging.

"We did, I already did a quick run-through even though we didn't have a lot of time anymore. The show is gonna start in about 30min, people are already getting to their seats." Kurt rambles out and nearly squeaks when he sees one of the girls with make-up running everywhere.

Even though he is in charge of the staging and lights and basically the whole shebang, his love for clothing and make-up is always on his priority list. I shake my head at them as I turn back towards my students who are stretching in the corner.

Tonight is one of the final assemblies UCLA is having, it's a very big deal for me and the other dance teachers. Well I'm not technically an official dance teacher yet. Mike, my best friend, and I have been assistant dance teachers here for about 3yrs now.

Normally you don't start until you're finished with college but Mike and I were accepted pretty easily cuz they thought we are great dancers. Something about being very promising, I don't know. I didn't really hear anything after _The_ Cassandra July, the head of the Dance Department at UCLA, told us we were going to be assistant teachers.

I walk to my students and see Carly standing in the corner looking very nervous, she is turning paler by the second. I walk towards her and pull her to the side.

"Hey Carls, how are you holding up?" I gently ask her. She looks up at me but her eyes quickly move elsewhere. She is avoiding eye-contact and I can feel the nerves radiate from her body.

After a few minutes she finally makes eye-contact with me and stutters out an answer, "I-I'm… Freaking out. What if I screw up? What if I let everybody down? What if I disappoint the others, my parents, you… I mean… I'm not the best dancer and…"

Before she can continue her rant, I shush her.

"Stop, take a deep breath. You are not going to fail, okay?" I wait for her to nod before I continue, "You are one of the best dancers I have seen. You are gonna kick ass. I'm already so proud of you, you have come a long way since you first started here."

She once again looks down and starts to play with her hands, it's a nervous habit that I picked up on the second day she attended my classes. I reach out and still her hands, she still seems out of it but at least we have eye-contact again.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I ask her as I move my head a little lower so I can look directly at her.

She swallows nervously and lets out a very soft answer, it's so soft that I didn't even hear it.

"What did you say?" I ask her softly.

"I… I uh, my dad is here. You know how he is, I can't disappoint him." She softly squeaks out.

And I do know. When I first met the Matthews, I was scared to death. Her mother is a lovely woman, very kind and just a simply nice person overall. But Mr. Matthews is a whole other story. He was very icy, I can still remember the hard and disapproving look in his eyes.

Carly told me about her dad, that he really didn't like that she chose to become a dancer instead of a lawyer. He never came to a recital because he thought it was a waste of time. Carly and I had some serious talks about it, it happened to me as well. Only with me it was my mom who wasn't sure that I could make a living out of dancing and performing.

"I'm guessing that that is what is really making you nervous cuz I know you never get _this_ nervous about a performance. And I also know that you know that you are a pretty good dancer." I tell her and she nods her head before taking a deep breath.

"Yea… I just… He hates that I made this choice and I really need to show him that I can do this. That I'm good enough, that I can make it. I just want to make him proud of me." She sighs and I see her eyes glimmer with unshed tears.

I pull her in for a hug and she immediately lets herself fall into my embrace. I gently rub her back and feel her relax a little in my arms.

"You can and will show him that you are awesome, that you made the right choice for _you._ You will kick ass and he is gonna be the proudest dad in the room. Well, he will hide it probably and give you some off-handed compliment about the song or outfit your wearing." I say and hear Carly chuckle against me.

"But seriously though, you are amazing. Just concentrate on the music and let your body do the rest." I tell her and she nods against me before she pulls away. She thanks me before leaving to stretch with her fellow classmates.

I smile at them before walking back towards Mike who is now talking to Quinn, my other best friend and also colleague and roomie. Quinn teaches English here at UCLA and she is really good at her job. She has always loved reading and so this is the perfect thing for her to do.

"Hey Q."I greet her and hug her tightly. I'm starting to get more nervous the closer we get till it's show time.

"Hi B. How are you holding up?" She asks me as we break the hug.

"Uh, well Carly just almost had a breakdown and I'm not really doing any better to be honest." I say and start to bite my bottom lip out of habit.

"Awww, you don't have anything to be nervous about though. I've seen the rehearsals and it all looks great. And you're gonna be awesome as well." She tells me and I suddenly remember that I have to perform as well.

As much as I love to dance and perform, I still get really nervous to dance in front of people. I have always had a slight case of anxiety when it comes to doing things in front of a group of people, may it be dancing or just even talking. I get really sweaty, start to stutter and just go crazy.

"Right. I hope so. Ugh, I wish San was here to see me perform… and to calm me down." I sigh out.

"When is he coming back?" Mike, who walked over a few seconds ago, asks me.

"He is supposed to come back next month but you know how it is. It can still change." I tell them and an involuntary pout forms on my face.

Santiago is my boyfriend of almost 2 years. We met 3 years ago at Puck's, Quinn's boyfriend, birthday party at a park. We connected right away but we didn't see each other again until a couple months later. We hung out for a few more months before San finally asked me out and here we are.

During these 2 years, we haven't seen each other a lot. San is in the army and has been deported twice throughout it. The first time he left for about 6 months, we were together for 2 months then, and then he was home for 3 and a half months before he had to leave again.

And this time he is supposed to be gone for 10 months but anything can change when it comes to the army. The goodbyes are always the hardest part, the not knowing if he's safe is even worse. We have been really close every time he gets back and we talk as often as we can when he is away.

"I'm sorry Britt. But it _is_ being filmed so he can still watch it when he gets back." Mike states and a small smile forms on my lips.

"Attention everyone! The show is about to start. Everybody get to your positions. Let's do this!" Cassandra yells out and everybody starts to go to their positions.

I take a deep breath and walk over to my group of students to give them a quick encouraging chat before we start the show.

XOX

 _**about 45min later**_

I just finished stretching and warming up for my performance. I'm now just pacing the floor and waiting for Kurt to call me up. I'm so nervous, I really don't wanna screw anything up and I wish so badly for San to be here…

I walk to my bag and grab my phone, I unlock the screen and smile at the background photo of Santiago and me. It was taken on our 4th date when we went to a baseball game. We took it in between one of the innings and it was actually San's idea to take the picture.

We were cuddling with each other and the picture was supposed to be just us two staring into the camera but right before the picture was taken, San had leaned in to kiss my cheek. That was one of my favorite things about that day, I just love how spontaneous and surprising San can be sometimes.

"Yo love fool!" I hear a voice yell and I look up while scrunching up my eyebrows, "You're about to go on stage so stop looking at pics of your boy and get your ass ready to… well move."

I chuckle at Kurt before shaking my head at him. I look at the pic again before taking a deep breath, I put my phone away and make my way towards the stage where the rest of my students are waiting.

Let's hope I don't screw up.

XOX

 _Santiago's pov_

My heart is pounding in my chest as I look around me. I shake my head at myself for being so nervous. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

I make my way to the side-entrance of the auditorium and look around at all the people in the seats. I look up to the stage and see a group of 5 boys and 5 girls perform a flawless routine. It looks amazing.

I grip the flowers a little tighter in my right hand and a smile forms on my face when I realize that I will be seeing Britt in just a few minutes. _God, I missed her_

I have been gone for almost 9 months now and it's been really hard. I never thought this would be my life; I never thought I would have a girlfriend when I applied to the army. If I knew, I maybe wouldn't have signed up. Okay, that's a lie. I still would have but it would have been a harder choice to make.

I'm back more than a month early to surprise Britt. I didn't know if I could make it but when I heard about the assembly, I knew I had to be there. Luckily my work was done at Base so I could go through with my plan.

Only my family, my parents and a few friends know about this. And I'm sure it has been very hard for them to keep this a secret from Britt. I should probably get them something to show my gratitude and appreciation for helping me out.

"Give a big round of applause to the group mentored by Mike Chang." One of the other teachers announcing breaks me from my thoughts. I look up at the stage and I start to get excited knowing that Britt is about to perform right now.

"We all know that all good things must come to an end. So I will present you the last dance performance of the night. Let's give it up for Miss Brittany Pierce and her students." He announces and the crowd applauds.

The lights slowly dim and soft piano music starts to play. Suddenly all the spotlights are directed at the stage and I can see a group of about 5 dancers swaying around someone who is crouching down in the middle.

The beat picks up and the dancers begin to move more. It's then that I finally see Brittany dance. _God, she is gorgeous._ My breath is literally taken away when I watch my girlfriend's body move to the beat, she is totally in her element and it's amazing to watch.

I'm completely mesmerized and I feel so proud of her for choreographing this routine. I am even more proud of her for doing this in front of this big an audience since I know how scared and nervous she gets.

The routine ends way too quickly to me but I can't help the big smile that forms on my face as the audience stands up to give the group a standing ovation. I just wanna chant _'That's my girl'_ over and over but that would ruin my surprise. My eyes stay focused on my beautiful blonde and I feel so lucky to call her mine.

Mr. Thames, as I just found out by one of the other teachers rushing by who told me his name, walks up to the stage holding a mic. I can see Britt get a little nervous cuz I know she has no idea what is going on.

"Hello everybody. I would just like to congratulate Miss Pierce for this amazing performance." He starts off and the audience applauds once again.

"Before we end this lovely evening, I would like for you to come and stand next to me for a minute." Mr. Thames says and I can see Britt start to shake her head.

I feel a little bad for her cuz I know she hates the attention but this is really the only way I would want to do it. I stand up straighter and look down at my army uniform. I drove here straight from the airport so I didn't have enough time to change into a nice suit.

I watch as she carefully takes a few steps closer to Mr. Thames and tries to keep her eyes focused on him or the floor. A grin starts to form on my face when Mr. Thames starts to talk again and I get ready to make my entrance.

XOX

 _Britt's pov_

 _What in the world of Rainbows and Unicorns is going on?!_ I shakily take a few steps closer towards Randall and avoid looking at the audience. My heart is beating like crazy in my chest.

I look up at Randall when he starts to talk again, "So I'm sure you're wondering what is going on, I'd just wanna say that it's nothing bad. A few of the teachers would like to present you with a beautiful bouquet of flowers for putting this amazing assembly together. And before you say anything, we know that Miss July and Mr. Chang also helped out but you did most of the choreographies and you did an excellent job."

I feel heat creeping up my neck and onto my cheeks to the tip of my ears at the compliment and applause I'm getting from the audience. Mr. Thames makes some kinda weird arm movement and I'm guessing it's a cue for one of the students or teachers to bring out the flowers I'm supposed to be getting.

I look around but don't see anyone walking up the stage. I hear a few gasps and cheers from the audience so I turn my head towards them. My mouth drops open in shock when I see who is walking towards the stage with the biggest bouquet of roses I have ever seen.

Tears start to form in my eyes and I start to shake. I cover my mouth with my hands as a gasp leaves my lips. _This can't be…_

I quickly jump of the stage and run the rest few meters towards Santiago. He smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face as he opens his arms and I run into them. He wraps his arms tightly around me and I hold onto him for dear life.

 _I can't believe he is here_

He lifts me up a little so I quickly wrap my legs around his waist before he starts to swing us side to side. Tears are falling down my cheeks and I can hear him softly crying as well. I tilt my head back and just look into his brown eyes swirling with love.

I grin before leaning forward and kissing him. I really want to kiss him deeper but I remember that we are in the middle of the auditorium since everybody is going crazy around us. The noise around us is kinda like when you're underwater since all I'm focused on is my Bear.

" _I'm so happy to be back and I'm so incredibly proud of you, baby."_ I hear San whisper into my ear after we pulled our lips from each other's. I just hug him tighter and let myself be put down on my feet again.

"You're back… You're _here_." I tell him as I look at his face, still in shock of him actually being here.

He grins his goofy smile that I love so much, because it shows off his cute dimples, before pecking me on the nose, "I am."

XOX

I have no idea what happened in between us standing in the aisle hugging each other so tightly, and us being backstage again as we wait for everybody to gather their things so we can go out for a celebratory dinner.

All I know is that I'm so ecstatic and so happy that I'm in Santiago's arms again. I just feel like I'm home again. It's still really surreal to me that I can see and touch him again, whenever I want.

That thought has a grin forming on my face and I feel a nudge in my left side, I look up and see my boyfriend grinning down at me while he holds me from behind, "What are you thinking about?"

"You. And me being in your arms again," I sigh out dreamily before my grin grows bigger again, "I can kiss and touch you whenever I want again."

I see his grin growing as well, if you could see our faces you'd probably say that we look like chipmunks with nuts in our cheeks or something. I turn around in his arms and just take in the feeling of his body against mine.

I bite my lower lip when I see San's eyes flit down to my lips and back up to my eyes before going back to my lips again. He leans slowly down and captures my bottom lip in between his and just holds our lips like that for a few moments.

It's such a sweet kiss and I just love when he kisses me like this. I love how his pouty lips feel around my lips, they are just like soft pillows to be honest. I missed those lips… I actually missed them the most after his eyes.

"…" The clearing of a throat pulls us apart but we both can't hide the big smiles on our faces. I snuggle closer into San's chest and arms as we both turn to look at our friends that have all gathered around us.

"How are you, Santiago? I'm glad to have you back safe again. Especially since I was getting depressed of Mopey Britt over there." Kurt teases but I just roll my eyes at him.

So what if I missed my man? He was away in a dangerous situation, I love him so I have a right to miss him.

"Mopey Britt?" San questions as he tightens his grip on me before kissing my left temple, "Awww you're so cute. Don't be moping anymore though."

"I have you back so no reason to mope." I smile up at him. We keep staring at each other for a few seconds before another throat clearing pulls us apart yet again.

We look up to see Puck standing next to us, holding a bag and a big grin on his face.

"Dude, I know you two love each other lots and all, but you can do that in your own privacy. Right now we have a dinner to go to, by the way your parents are really excited to see you again. So hurry up and go change into these clothes." Puck tells us.

"Fine, fine. But I won't ever stop looking all lovey-dovey at my Britt cuz I'm crazy for her and I missed my lady. You should try to be without your lady for months on end, then we can talk," San teases him back with a small smirk before taking the bag from Puck, "Thanks for the clothes, bro."

San releases his hold on me to give Puck a quick 'bro-hug' as they so toughly named it. I also rolled my eyes at that when Puck first called it that, so feel free to do that as well.

"Where can I go change?" San asks me after he turned around and I just grab his hand to pull him with me towards one of the rooms I used as my dressing room earlier.

"No funny business!" I hear Puck yell after us, soon followed by an slapping noise and his whiny _'Ow'_. I smirk to myself knowingly that Quinn was the one to slap him on his head, well that's where she usually slaps him when he is being inappropriate.

XOX

We are making our way down the street towards the restaurant where Quick reserved a table for all of us. And yes, I have dubbed them as Quick. It's a lot easier to say than use both their names.

I have no idea how we finally got out of the building and onto the streets after I watched San get dressed. I had forgotten how smoking hot his body is… Well not forgot cuz I have pics, you get my drift. But it was a nice remembrance to see his amazingly muscled body right in front of me again.

And yes, I couldn't keep my eyes off of them abs… Sue me. And I, of course, _had_ to touch them as well, which then let to a very hot make-out session that got rudely interrupted by Puck banging on the door. He totally deserved the punch in the arm, courtesy of myself.

We sorta had gotten lost of time and were apparently in the room for like 20min… But who could blame us?! If you had seen that body and had to have missed your person for so long, you would have had problems keeping your hands, _and mouth_ , to yourself as well.

I also wasn't the only one have trouble keeping their hands to themselves. If you'd seen or felt how his hands were roaming my body… I shiver as I think back to the way his hands where squeezing my butt…

"You okay, babe?" Santiago nudges my side and I look up to see him smugly grinning down at me. I just giggle and hide my blushing face against his chest.

" _Still just as cute as ever."_ I hear him mumble into my hair after he placed a kiss into it. My smile grows, I don't think I will stop smiling any time soon.

"Ladies, gents." Kurt calls out as he holds the door open of the restaurant. I noticed the name and smile big. I love my friends for remembering this.

' _Village de L'Amour'_ is a pretty big but very cozy restaurant here in LA. It's very popular cuz of its dishes of course but also cuz of the amazing atmosphere the restaurant has about itself. There are all sorts of tables but the best parts are the booths in the back.

This place has a special meaning to San and I since this was the place we had our first date at, it was also the restaurant where San asked me to be his girlfriend. I had told my friends about it numerous times and I can't believe they got us reservations here since I know it's very difficult to get one.

We walk into the restaurant and our Maître D' leads us to the back to a private area holding the big booths and tables for special occasions. As soon as we arrive at our table we hear loud squeals being let out.

I feel San squeeze my hand before he lets go to give his parents, his sister and brother a hug. I smile big at the family reunion going on in front of me. Valery, San's older sister, moves over to me and throws her arms around me.

"I bet you're ecstatic that he is back. I know I am." She excitedly exclaims in my ear which causes me to chuckle.

"Of course I am. I missed him a lot and seeing him around us all again… It just makes me so happy." I sigh out with a smile.

Santiago turns around and catches my eyes, his eyes are twinkling. Yes, I said twinkling. He swiftly moves over to me and wraps his arms around me to pull me into his chest again, I grin up at him as he pecks my nose before pecking my lips.

He moves us towards the end of the booth and scoots in before pulling me into his side. He throws his arm around my shoulders and sets his hand on my waist, pulling me into his side. I, of course, take the invitation to snuggle into him.

This is where I, _we_ belong. With our friends and family.

XOX

Dinner was a lot of fun, we chatted and chatted. We laughed until we cried and then laughed some more. We obviously talked about San being back but he quickly averted the attention from himself and onto me.

I was blushing so hard when he started to talk about how proud he was of me and the choreographies I made. He was especially gushing about my performance… Yes, ladies and gents, Santiago gushes.

Mind out of gutter… although…. _Stop it Britt…_ It's been way too long….

I shake my head at myself as we enter my apartment. I used to share this apartment with Quinn but she moved in with Puck so now I'm living alone… Well not for that long anymore since San is going to move in pretty soon.

I can't wait for that to happen…

The first thing San does is kick his shoes off and put his jacket onto the table next to the door before practically running over towards my couch where he collapses onto. And when I say collapses, I mean literally face planting the cushions that are on it.

I giggle as I see his feet hang over the arm of the couch and walk over to him after putting both our shoes into the little shoe-rack next to the door and hanging our jackets on the hooks above the rack, where they belong.

I sit down next to him on the edge of the couch and put my hand on his head to play with his short hair. I wish it was longer so I can like play better with it; I like ruffling his hair, like when he had it longer in the beginning of our relationship. His hair is so thick and it just feels so soft.

San lets out a happy sigh and turns his head towards me instead of the downwards placement he had it before, his eyes are closed and I can see that he is enjoying my hand massaging his head by the way his body starts to relax.

"I'm so happy you are here…" I breathe out and squeal when his arm wraps around my waist to pull me into him as he turns onto his side. He moves to the back of the couch so I can lay in front of him with my front facing him.

He slowly opens his tired eyes and smiles goofily at me, "Me too. I love those eyes of yours, you know."

I smile bashfully and duck my head a little before giggling softly when I hear him whine.

"Nooo… Don't hide them blues."

I chuckle at his tired grin and lean forward to kiss his amazingly soft lips. I can tell he's obviously exhausted by the slow movements of his lips and how he's lazily trailing his tongue over my lips.

I pull away after a few minutes and nudge his nose with mine before softly whispering to him, "Let's go to bed, babe. Today was a big and long day."

He keeps his eyes closed and just nods. We stay lying like this for a few more minutes, I'm just enjoying how relaxed he's looking. I just keep tracing my eyes all over his face but giggle when I hear a soft snore.

I know I have to wake him up before he completely falls asleep but he just looks so peaceful right now. I sigh softly before leaning forward and kissing his closed eyelids and peck his nose a few times until he starts to scrunch it up.

"Mmhnoo sssleep." He mumbles out cutely and I can't help but peck his lips.

"Come on, sleepyhead." I say as I sit up and begin to pull on his arm so he will sit up. Of course that action just gets me a few whines in reply. I keep tugging on his arm until I start to laugh when he starts tugging back, "Sannnn…"

It's my turn to whine now but I can't help but chuckle more when I see his cheeky grin appear on his face, "Get up or you will sleep here without me."

I move away from him and move towards my bedroom, soon to be _our_ bedroom, to grab my sleepwear. It doesn't take long until I hear shuffling and the click of the living room light being turned off.

 _*Thump*_

"Ouch!"

I turn around to see San rubbing his forehead and scowling at the doorframe. I can't help but let out a giggle, he is so klutzy when he's sleepy…

I move towards him and pull him into the room, I sit him down on my bed and lean forwards to kiss his head, "All better now."

He pouts cutely up at me and points to his lips, "They hurt too."

I roll my eyes as I chuckle and lean forwards to kiss his lips. I feel him smile into my lips and I can't help but smile as well. We exchange a few more little kisses before I stand up again to continue changing into my shorts and tank top.

"Dayum… I'm such a lucky guy." I hear San mumble from behind me and I grin at the comment.

"Go change, cheeky." I tell him without turning around and I can practically feel the pout he is sporting on his face.

He whines again before grabbing clean boxers and changing as well. I move towards the bathroom, while he's still changing, to wipe the make-up off of my face. Just as I'm splashing water into my face I feel a presence behind me.

San moves forwards and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my temple, "You're beautiful."

I smile and blush a little which gets a chuckle out of him and another kiss is placed onto my head before he moves to grab his toothbrush to brush his teeth. I follow him after drying off my face, I needed to splash some more water on my face to cool down my warm cheeks.

A few minutes later we are settled in our bed. We are in my favorite position, him on his back and me cuddled into his side… Well, I'm actually half on top of him but who cares. I kiss his chest before nuzzling my face into his neck.

Most couples would probably be getting it on after they're reunited with their soulmate after months of being separated but not us… Yes, of course I would love to make love with him but today was a big day like I said earlier and I'm really content with just cuddling.

I know San is exhausted right now. He had a long flight, he watched almost the whole assembly, which took more than 2 hours, and then we also had to go to dinner with our friends and his family that he hadn't seen in so long as well. It was all very overwhelming for the both of us.

"Baby?" I hear softly being called out and I lift my head up to look at San. I smile when I see him smile softly down at me and can't help but to lean in and kiss his lips.

He wraps his arms around me and starts to rub my back. It's very soothing to me and it always gets me to relax, it also makes me sleepy a lot quicker. I stifle a yawn against his lips and feel more than hear him chuckle against me.

I pull my head back and just stare at him, his eyes soften as he trails them all over my face, "I'm so glad to be back here with you. You make me so happy and I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you. I love you, Britt."

The smile on my face isn't my biggest but it _is_ my fondest and awestruck one. He always has such a way with words to make me swoon… I really am the luckiest woman on earth.

I nuzzle my nose with his before softly whispering back, "I can't wait either. I love you too, San. More than you know."

"I doubt that, cuz my love for you won't ever stop. I'll love you forever and ever." He whispers back equally as soft and we share a sweet but passionate kiss with each other. We pour all our love for each other into it.

After a few minutes I can feel him start to grow sleepy again since his movements are starting to get lazy yet again. I smile and peck his lips three times before moving back to snug comfortably into him again.

I press my face against his neck and sigh happily. I feel him press a kiss against my head before his breath starts to even out. I close my eyes and just enjoy the slow rhythm of his beating heart.

This is my home… and I can't wait to start this new chapter of our life… _together_ …

THE END… for now

 **A/N2**

 **Small Update for my other fics, I'm still working on outlines for both SFF and CS. I have started on the next chapter for CS as well but it may be a while until I update it.**

 **I have been working on a new story, Additions & Adjustments. This story has my main attention cuz I have so much inspiration and ideas for it. No outline for this story, just a concept and me going wherever my weird mind takes me.**

 **I hope you'll like that story as well. First chap of A &A will be up next week. **

**Thank you for reading and for your supports! Have a good night/day**


End file.
